Wonderwall
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: Wonderwall (noun): The person of which you have a total infatuation with; a person with an indescribable aura, making them seem so perfect, almost intangible; the person that you feel could be the one to "save you" from whatever unhappiness or emptiness you feel; the person you feel could complete you; your soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: How is everybody? So I've decided to get started with this new fanfic because my cousin's been bugging me about this for weeks. I'm not really sure how often I could update this story bc school. This ****is inspired by the First Kiss video on YouTube and New Year's Eve. Max Landis did a video similar to First Kiss with Matt and Liz, do check it out if you've got time. I'll try to correct any errors, but since English isn't my first language, there'll probably be some that you might spot. Lastly, the character aren't always gonna be in character throughout this whole fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan.**

**I hope you guys have a good day. (:**

* * *

I

It's ridiculous, she knows. It's stupid, she knows. Kissing a complete stranger for the sake of an experiment is utterly ridiculous and stupid indeed. She blames Robbie for it. Robbie needed ten friends and ten strangers for his experiment, and since Robbie doesn't really have friends, he only had two people to begin with. He asked Cat, Jade's best friend, to talk to some of her friends for Robbie's experiment and Jade was one of them. Jade refused to go because really, who would? Robbie was devastated as he wouldn't be able to continue without Jade. Cat would cry if Jade said no, and no one wants to see the red head cry. Jade unwillingly said yes for Cat. And here she is, standing in an empty room , in front of the camera with Robbie behind.

Jade saw the people Robbie sent in the room to kiss some of his friends a while ago and they seem decent. Robbie even insisted on having straight girls kiss each other and straight guys do the same. She isn't sure why those girls and guys agreed to do it. They probably have morbid minds, she thought. She's doubting whether this was really an experiment or just a video tape of people kissing for Robbie's viewing pleasure. _Oh, that perv_. She also saw how the people reacted, thanks to that small flat screen TV outside the empty room. _Gee, thanks for making things private, dummy_. Some where really responsive to the stranger's kiss, but some were uncomfortable. One even looked like he wasted his first kiss for Robbie's stupid project. Some where really experienced, some were not. All she hopes for is a good kisser.

They're in another country for a vacation and Robbie decides to do the experiment now. They could've been spending time around Hawaii, looking at tourist spots, but no, Robbie decides to do his stupid experiment. She wants to run back to her hotel or go for a swim, as a matter of fact, go anywhere but here. Cat is the only one stopping her from doing that. She can't deal with a sobbing Cat, especially when they're in vacation. She doesn't want to kiss any strangers, gross. What if they are diseased? What it they have some sort of disgusting sickness that she could also get after they kiss? Ugh, she thinks, Robbie sure owes her big time. She hope the stranger that she'll be forced to kiss is decent enough, smells good and of the opposite sex. She isn't gonna kiss a girl, you know? It's just not her vice.

"Jade, are you ready?" Robbie asks.

"Never, but I don't have a choice, do I?" Jade replies. She crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes.

"Uhm... Okay? Last stranger, in you go!" Robbie calls the final stranger and Jade suddenly feels anxious.

The stranger enters and Jade's quite relieved. He's decent enough, he's a guy and hopefully he smells good too. As the stranger came closer, Jade's actually quite happy to know that the guy does smell nice.

"Beck." He said and offered a hand for Jade to shake. Only problem: she doesn't do hand shakes.

"Good to know that your parents pity you enough to give you a name." Jade answers, declining the hand Beck offered. He didn't look embarrassed by Jade's refusal to shake his hand, nor did he look taken aback by Jade's remark, he just stood there and smiled. "Let's get this done." Jade adds.

They both took a step closer to each other, allowing only a small gap in between. Beck raised a hand to cup Jade's face and stared her directly in the eyes. She didn't realise that she was holding her breath until she needed to inhale oxygen. His eyes were nice shades of brown, huge contrast to her lively blue ones. She absentmindedly rested both her palm on his chest and realised how built he was under his flannel. Oh boy, he smells even nicer this close.

"You ready?" Beck asks, resting his forehead on hers. She simply nods.

Their kiss was experimental at first, trying to figure out each other, until they just worked in synchronisation. Suddenly there were tongues involved and nibbling happening. She kind of enjoys it. She wonders if he enjoys it too._ Oh this dude knows how to work his tongue_, she thought. She smirked as she pushed his lips off of her.

"That's all you're getting, stranger." She mumbled as crossed her arms around her chest again. "We're done. Can I leave now?" She asked Robbie.

"Yeah... Thanks again. I owe you."

"Oh yes you do." She says, grabs her duffel bag and leaves.

Beck was speechless. He just finish kissing an absolute stranger, yet she left him wanting more. She was beautiful with eyes in shades of blue he'd never seen before. She's quite tall too, with a lean body. He won't lie, he found her attractive. What really got his attention was her snarky remarks. He found it rather amusing for a girl to say such things. She definitely isn't the typical kind of girl. She looks far from typical. He believes this girl loves the colour black. She's dressed in black from head to toe. Even her accessories were black. He smiles to himself, because really, it's amusing how he lets himself consider the thought of liking her even if he probably would never see her again. He doesn't blame himself though, because it isn't his fault that she's captivating and all, not that he minds or anything. It makes him chuckle a little how he is having this little debate going on his head whether to run up to her and catch her name or not. Shaking his head to remove his thoughts, he grabbed his things and bid Robbie goodbye. After thanking Beck, Robbie gave him a bag of goods for participating and Beck left.

...

She's pretty contended right now. She just woke up from her peaceful nap as Cat didn't call her after she was finished with Robbie's experiment. Jade faces the window and saw how it isn't that bright outside anymore, nor is it dark._ It's just perfect_. She has been wanting to go out and tan or sunbathe, but it's always too sunny, too hot and too humid outside. If she does go sunbathing under the blazing sun, she'll just burn, _because that's the curse that ultra pale people would suffer from forever,_ she remembers saying. Jade gets up, grabs her bikini from her luggage and heads to get changed. She fills her beach bag with her valuables and beach necessities. Letting her naturally wavy rich brown hair freely, she wears a see through beach top and a pair of denim shorts, finishing her look, she puts on some sunnies. She walked to the beach in a pair of flip flops until she found her spot.

"Best spot just for me." She mumbles to herself as she lays her beach towel.

It's just four in the afternoon and it's still quite sunny in Hawaii, which means she'll still need to apply some sun screen on. She doesn't like feeling sticky in general, that's why she doesn't sweat. She doesn't like how sunscreens feel after applying them, but she does anyway because it's better for her skin. Jade allows her body to relax, lying dow, with her sunnies protecting her eyes from the sun, she sighs, contented. It's her last day in Hawaii and she'll surely miss a lot about it. The food, the people, the scenery, she'll surely miss it all, but she'll miss how relax and free she has been these past days the most. Back home, in New York, that is, problems flood her. One, she doesn't know if she should pursue acting or continue singing. Finding a management to kickstart her career isn't a problem because her father know a lot of contacts since the bank their family owns handles money purely of acting managements. It's just that every management told her to pick one career to begin with first. She's torn, she doesn't know which to choose and it's making her brain explode. Two, her parents wants to have a divorce. Jade is far from happy. She's twenty two, for hell's sake, why would they want to have a divorce now? She won't pretend like she didn't see it coming because her parents fight over small things often. They'd even fought over a pen once. Jade doesn't know what their problem was, maybe it's a mutual thing or something. Her mom probably cheated again, like she did twice before. She laughs bitterly to herself, remembering how she over heard her mom telling her dad that she would never cheat again. _Like hell you won't, mom_. Her thought where interrupted when she suddenly felt the sunlight that's suppose to shine on her being blocked by something.

"Uhm, hello, if you could maybe turn on the switch to make your brain start woking -that'll be great. You're blocking, dude." She rolls her eyes when the guy who stood beside he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, hello to you too." The stranger she kissed just hours ago faced her with a goofy smile on his face.

"You?" Jade questions, Beck moves step to the side, unblocking the rays from hitting Jade. "What are you still doing here? Where you following me? Ugh, you're such a creep!"

"Okay, no need to be assuming here. I'm right here because of a job."

"You probably take pictures of girls in bikinis as a job, don't you?" Seeing the camera he held between his hands, she questions him. "Perv." She whispers.

"I'm a part time photographer, just for your information. I was asked to take photos of the views here." He smiles slightly, looking at the ocean and the sun that's slowly starting to set. "It's beautiful."

"Whatever you say, stranger." Jade said, sitting up to look at the slow movement of the clouds. It is beautiful, but she won't admit it in front of him, of course.

"Beck Oliver, by the way." He says as he sits on the sand smiling at her. Offering his hand, he asks. "And you are?"

"I'm" She begins, weighing the pros and cons of telling this stranger (who isn't really that much of a stranger anymore) her name. Jade decides that she'll tease him a little. "I'm not interested."

Dropping his hand, he states, "I'm not hitting on you, just wanna make friends."

"Fine." She sighs. "Whatever. I'm Jade."

"Okay, Jade. You wanna walk around or go somewhere?"

"Why would I go somewhere with a stranger like you? I'm not stupid, Beck." She found a smile on his face when she mentioned his name. It sorta gave her chills, though she would never admit.

"Well, if you'd go with me, maybe we could get to know each other a little more. We wouldn't be strangers anymore after that, right?" He says, hopeful.

She actually considered going somewhere with Beck. She doesn't have to do anything anyway. Packing her luggage for her flight tomorrow won't take that long, so she decides to nod slowly to Beck. Alright, she's going with this stranger.

"Touché." She says, tidying her stuff and stands. Beck stood too and she realised how toned his body was. "I'm going with you. I'll tell you now that I always have a pair of sharp scissors with me in any case you try to do something inappropriate." He chuckles lightly and she's kind of wowed how he isn't running away or peeing his pants by now, because who wouldn't?

...

"You graduated high school from Hollywood Arts?" He asked, rather in disbelief than shock. "Lying is bad, Jade."

"I was never good to begin with." She smirks. "And yes, Beck, I graduated from an arts school, is their a problem?"

"Not at all. I graduated from Hollywood Arts too, but in Canada." He explains. "I'm Canadian, by the way, though I might go to America soon because my parents are in America."

"You don't possibly have a crazy, coconut-loving, bald head, hobo-looking acting teacher, don't you?" Jade laughs, thinking about the possibility.

"Oh we do. You do too? Wow that's crazy. I've never thought of living in a world with two Sikowatz. It's just insane." Beck says in pure skepticism. His brown eyes are wide, pupils dilated, brows slightly raised.

Jade laughs quite loudly, shaking her head gently. "Did you just say Sikowatz?" She laughs again and stares up at him. "My teacher's name is Sikowitz, yours is Sikowatz, could they possibly be twins? Oh gosh, their poor parents." Somehow, he only stares at her in awe. _She's really beautiful_, Beck thinks. Her laugh made him shiver, wanting more.

"What if they were? All I could think of is chaos."

"One thing they have in common is they're both psychos."

They laughed together, realising that their bodies touch as they leaned in while laughing. Neither minded, though, because they're having a good time, but Beck likes how cold her skin feels against his heated ones. It's also very smooth and pale, almost like paper. The contrast of their skin colour makes him want their skin to touch more. It's more or less half pass six and they're still walking by the beach, liking the popsicle they bought a little while ago. They've found out a couple of things about each other. Beck found out how much she loves black, coffee and scissors. He found out her age, the reason why she was in Hawaii and that she hates a lot of things. Jade, on the other hand, found out that Beck has been doing photography since he was eighteen. She found put that he is in Hawaii because his aunt lives in Hawaii and made him visit yearly. Jade also found out Beck's love for art. He draws, paints and take photos of things that amuses him. They really enjoyed each other's company, even if neither of them admits it.

"Oh, and Beck," Jade says as she stops walking, making Beck pause too.

"Yeah?"

"I hate Canada." Of course she'll say that, of course she will. She smirks and continues walking right after she told Beck that she hates his country like nothing happened. He doesn't know whether to laugh or be offended. He looks so confused though that is causes Jade to chuckle when she glanced back at him.

"I see a small seafood restaurant. Wanna try it out?" Jade asks Beck who jogged and caught up with her.

"Squidalilies!" Beck says in excitement. "Food there is out of this world. You've gotta try it, Jade."

They made their way to Squidalilies, found a free table and took a seat. Lucky enough, the table they occupied is near a window, overlooking the nice view of the pier and the mini carnival. Squidalilies was quite a big restaurant and filled with people. They were lucky to find an empty seat because a line was starting to form outside the restaurant. The waiter handed them the menu card and stood next to Beck, waiting for them to order. Jade told Beck to order for her since he knows this place a lot better than her.

"Beck!" A fifthy something year old man called Beck right after he finished ordering. Beck and Jade both turned their heads to the man's direction.

"Big Bob!" Beck calls back as the man walked his way to Beck and Jade's table. "Ah, so good to see you." Beck has this big smile on his face that makes Jade feel warm and fuzzy inside. She blushes lightly.

"Oh, Beck." Big Bob says, clasping a hand on Beck's shoulder. "You've grown up!"

Beck laughs. "You say that every year. How's Adrew and Bill?"

"They're doing great. Both surfers now, living their dream, you know?" Bob replies, glancing at Jade. "Who's this beautiful pearl, huh, Beck?" Then he faces Beck again, giving him a wink.

"Big Bob, this is Jade. Jade, this is Big Bob."

Jade, deciding to be polite, shakes the hand Big Bob offered. "Hi." She greets.

"Oh boy! I've never seen you bring anyone here since Car-" Big Bob says, but Beck shushed him, eyes big, glaring a little at Bob. "Ah, alright, I see. My bad." Bob glances at Jade whose brows were raised. "I'll go to those costumers. Catch up with you tomorrow, Beck!" He smiles warmly at a confused Jade. He leans closer to Jade. "You must be special." He smiles at them one more time and leaves.

"Uhm, so about that..." Beck starts, constructing his next sentence in his mind carefully. "Big Bob is my Aunt and Uncle's great friend. I eat here almost everyday everytime I'm in Hawaii. Andrew and Bill are his twin sons, my childhood best friends." He states, staring directly at her eyes and she feels like she's melting.

"C-cool." She stutters. _Damn, Jade, get it together_, she says to herself. "And, uhm, how about Ca-"

"Look! Our food is coming!" Beck interupts and Jade decides to drop the topic. Maybe he doesn't want to talks about it for now. Maybe the girl whose name wasn't completely mentioned was Beck's ex? Hawaiian fling? Maybe just a bad memory. She's so confused because what Big Bob just whispered to her was just absurd. She can't understand what he means. _Maybe I'll ask Beck later_, Jade thinks. He smiles warmly at the waitress after she gave them their meals and Jade wishes that he smiled at her instead. Jade laughs mentally, _oh you're just so stupid, aren't you? You're allowing yourself to like this guy when you're leaving tomorrow_? She mumbles a curse to herself.

"I ordered this for you. It's a signature dish here, try it." He gave her Hawaiian fried rice with a few vegetables and pineapple tidbits served inside half of a pineapple.

"It smells and looks nice." She tells him before having a spoon of it. Jade makes a rare face of satisfaction when she tastes the food. Beck is convinced that satisfying her might be his next job, since he loved seeing her face like that. "Sooo good." Then Beck laughs.

"Wait till you try their sea bass."

"I can't wait." She said as she took a small portion of the fried sea bass in her mouth. Her face was filled with satisfaction again and Beck feels his heart beat faster.

They continue eating, occasionally laughing and talking. Beck suddenly enjoys her features a little too much. He would be a comedian in a snap if it's all it takes to make her laugh. Jade licks the back of her spoon slowly, enjoying how the flavours burst to her taste buds. He thought he'd pass out from the sight of that. Her red lips pressed together, making a thin line as she decides which food to have next. She looks down at her plate. Her eyes on her plate moved up to face him, but her face is still bent down. It made her eyes look even bigger, making him drown in her blue pools. _Damn it, Beck, you like her_. He laughs to himself. _That's just dumb. You can't like someone you just met a couple of hours ago_. He battles himself... _Or maybe you could_. Can he really blame himself, though? Who wouldn't like her? And yes, she has quite an attitude, but that's what makes her so... Interesting, so captivating. Her eyes are still on him and he wonders if they could do hypnotisation because he's sure he's hypnotised by her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked Beck as she sat straight, ruffling her bag, reaching for a mirror. "You've been staring at me like a dork for a while. Stop it." She says, angling her face to the side where her bag is, hiding her blush.

"W-what? No, you're fine. It's nothing." He stutters, caught off guard.

"If you say so."

"Wanna go to the mini beach party over there?" Beck points at a place filled with lights and people. "We could go after eating."

"Sure. That's quite close to my hotel, actually."

...

The loud beat of the drums matches the beat of their pounding hearts. Lights are everywhere and the place is filled with warm bodies. The mini beach party wasn't as mini as it seems when they were eating at Squdalillies. The party is filled with many alcohol booths, mini bars and foam tubs. Their heads move to the beat that neither of them were familiar with. Making their way to one of the mini bars, Jade unconsciously moved closer to Beck after seeing a surfer dude wink at her. Beck felt her body touch his side and instinctively wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He sees her raise her right eyebrow, but didn't do or say anything in protest. He grins widely. Ordering some colourful drinks, they made their way to an empty tall table.

"Woah -no! Wait, don't move an inch." Beck says and Jade instantly freezes. "Uhm, wait... Almost." He turns the camera -that was hanging on his neck- on, focusing it's lens. He smiles at her then focuses his attention back to his camera. She doesn't find the connection clear, but somehow, seeing him happy made her smile. Bending lower a little, Beck clicks the button, making a sound that is almost impossible to hear and the flash went off. "Nice." He states cooly before showing her the photo he just captured.

"Oh wow." She's suddenly unable to speak. The photo taken is absolutely beautiful. The focus was on her, genuine smile showing. Beck took the best angle, flattering her figure. The stage and lights were blurry at the back, but you could identify them. A faint streak of light beside her completed the image and it looks beautiful._ She looks beautiful_. Looking at her with a huge smile on her face, Beck thinks his heart might start skipping beats soon. He kinda hate how he can't stop smiling when he looks at her.

"That good, huh?" He asks smugly.

"Hey, don't get your ego higher than it already is."

"Admit that it's good."

"I'm admitting because I want to." Jade speaks, taking a sip of her cocktail before continuing. "It's decent."

"Good enough." He chuckles. "Wanna dance?"

"Wanna cop-a-feel, huh?" Jade gasps falsely. "You perv! I knew it." She says a little too loud, catching some people's attention. She laughs, because clearly, it's a joke, but Beck's face seems to go two shade paler because of embarrassment.

"Jade!"

"Calm down, stranger." She winks at him after calling him stranger. Jade brings one hand up to cup his cheek, thumb tracing his jaw. She immediately regrets her decision as she can't seem to remove her hand from his face, enjoying his warmth. _He's so warm, good kinda warm_. Jade blinks shaking her out of her thoughts. "I'll dance with you."

"I thought we aren't strangers anymore?" Beck asks, hopeful.

"Maybe."

They turn silent as they enjoy the loud electronic beats blasting out of huge speakers. They stand opposite each other, swaying their hips, finding out that both are really great dancers. He rans a hand through his hair and looks at her, smiling. Of course she smiles back. They throw jokes here and there, skin rubbing every now and then, but neither minded. The feeling of them touching is actually somewhat comforting. The beat of the next song is a lot less seedy compared to the song played earlier. They still swayed, slower this time. Their hands would be found entangled with each other, rubbing each other's knuckles as they drown into each other's eyes. They can't help it, really, how attraction just pulled them together. Taking one step closer, she kisses his cheek. Leaning her head on his chest she wraps her cool arms around his warm body. _That's a bold move, Jade_, she tells herself. She didn't care, but when he didn't respond the way she expected quickly, she started panicking. Her panic subsides when she felt his arms rest on the small of her back, she sighed in relief, relaxing fully. Their height difference worked perfectly to their advantage, making him rest his cheek on top of her head. She slaps herself mentally, because she shouldn't feel this happy with a guy she met not longer than eight hours ago. _You can't trust a guy that easily, Jade_.

Little did Jade know that Beck is fighting his abrupt urge to feel her lips on his again, and hugging him like that doesn't really help. He's dumbfounded, surprised, unable to respond to her touch swiftly. He might ask her to pinch him later, because he doesn't know whether he's dreaming or not. Beck let's everything sink in as much as possible and finally wraps her in his embrace. _Hugging someone never felt so good_, he thinks. Is it possible to feel such emotions towards someone you met merely hours ago? Beck strokes her back, resting his cheek on her head. He inhales her tropical scented shampoo. Smiling, he savours the moment, swaying their bodies together slowly.

She looks up to meet his eyes. He looks down to meet hers. They both mentally decided that they made a wrong move because their embrace suddenly doesn't feel enough anymore. They craved more from each other. More connection, more contact, more touch, more skin. He's a guy, she's a girl, attraction is inevitable, bound to happen. He's leaning in, she closes her eyes. He also closes his eyes, she also starts to lean. Their lips finally touch and both of them feel complete. Compared to their first kiss, this time the kiss was hard, full of want and, contrastingly, content. Tongues fight for dominance, hands start to wander. Somehow, his rests on her neck, hers tangled in his hair. Their minds are clear at the moment, only filled by each other and nothing else. Breaking for air, they smile openly, foreheads still touching.

They went back to their table, took some sip of their drinks. Jade felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Bringing half of it out to check on who texted, her eyes squint. Cat messaged her twice, both asking where she was, telling her to go back to their hotel. She groans, checking the time and her eyes widen. Eleven at night. She really needs to go back if she wants to get to her flight tomorrow. Reality kicks back, making her realise thousands of things, bringing back all her thoughts, all her problems. She can't do this with Beck. She can't have a fling with Beck, not when she needs to leave in less than ten hours. Her eyebrows meet in frustration. She needs to control herself, tell Beck that she should get going and get her things fixed. It's suddenly incredibly hard to leave, especially when they just finished sharing intimate moments. She laughs at herself. _So stupid_. She curses to herself.

"Hey, I gotta go the bathroom over there." Beck points at a corner not that far from their table. "Be beck soon." Kissing her cheek, he went off.

Quickly, she pulled out her pen from her tote bag and frantically looked for a piece of paper in her bag. Failing to see any, she looks around her surroundings and found an unused tissue. _This'll do for now_. She scribbles words on the tissue gently, trying her best not to mess it up. She signs the bottom of the paper and tucks it under Beck's drink. It's cruel, she knows, how he wouldn't receive the proper goodbye he deserves. Jade can't do anything about it though, because if she waits for Beck to come back, she knows she'll have a hard time saying goodbye. It's easier this way and she knows it. Heavy heartedly, she leaves, walking swiftly to her hotel or at least as far as she could be from the beach party. Soon enough, her silhouette fades and she's gone.

Beck walked back to their now empty table with a confused look. _Where is Jade?_ Looking around, failing to see a certain black haired girl, he lifts his drink, taking a sip. He finds a tissue paper with his name written on it, folded once. He unfolds it to find a letter written by Jade. Quite anxious, he reads it slowly.

_Beck, _

_Things are complicated right now. If a couple of months passes and you find yourself still thinking about me, meet me in this beach -same place, same time after a year. _

_-Jade. _

* * *

**Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes that I made. Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue or nah? Review if you want (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day to everyone! Thank you all so much for those lovely and encouraging reviews. For those who followed and listed this story under their favourites, thank you too. I'm glad that you guys were happy with the first chapter. I'd love to read more about you guys' thoughts about this chapter. Chapter two is basically about what's going on with Beck and Jade six months after their meet up in Hawaii. I'm sorry if this chapter is quite boring, but I want you guys to know more about Beck and Jade. PS: I was suppose to update earlier, but school sucks :P Oh and I realised that I made a handful of grammatical/spelling mistakes in the past chapter. Forgive me if I make mistakes here too. **

**Have a booteyful day, beautiful people. **

* * *

II

**Six months after. **

Beck is back on his bed, facing the empty white ceiling of his room. Walls are filled with photos that he had taken, placed on top the dark patterened wallpaper. He sighs, tired, opening his wallet.

It's almost a cycle, a routine, almost an impulse to Beck.

Wake up, eat, shower, go to his photo studio, talk to the management, go for auditions, go home, eat, sleep.

He has been doing the same thing everyday for the last couple of months. It's boring, really, how there seems to be no excitement in his life, no thrill, no nothing. Thinking about how mediocre his lifestyle is, he realises that he's been doing nothing but that all his life._ Wow Beck, you realise that now_? He cringes just thinking about it. It's kind of tiring to do the same thing every single day. They said to do more of what makes you happy. Well, he's doing it partially. His passion in photography is pursued as he now own a small photo studio not too far from his apartment. He's far from broke, yet also far from where he wants to be. _Photography pays the bills for now, it'll have to do_, he reminds himself everyday. However, his passion for performing is far from achievable... as of now. He has been wanting to join the acting business since he was eleven, and also quite convinced that he'd stay in the business for a long time. Luckily for Beck, he was found by a great management. They watched one performance of Beck, the one he sent when he extraed as a hippie in an independent movie. The management loved him because of his natural charisma and charm. Beck now goes to daily meetings as they try to work things out and sometimes send him for auditions.

Wake up, eat, shower, go to his photo studio, talk to the management, go for auditions, go home, eat, sleep.

He flops to bed exhausted every night. He always gave his hundred percent in everything he does, very thorough. Ironically enough, even if he finds his lifestyle boring and tiring, Beck would still end up on his bed, shirtless, with a huge smile across his lips. Beck likes reliving memories, he loves it. He'll always make sure to sleep with a smile on his face as he believes that it gives him better dreams, happy ones. Sometimes, he'll think of funny moments that he had done during his years in Hollywood Arts. Beck loves thinking about Sikowatz's weird teaching methods, which would make him laugh. Other times he'll think of his family and relatives, he'll think of joyful memories with them. He likes remembering memories of him and his cousins getting in trouble because of some foolishness they did. But these past few months, he often thinks back to his Hawaii vacation and all the goodness that vacation did to him.

He visits Hawaii every year, but somehow, this year's visit is loads more memorable than the rest. First, he was able to buy the lense that he's been dying to have in a cheaper price than the ones they sell in Canada. Second, Beck earned a pocket full of cash in Hawaii by his photography. A lot of tourists booked him for professionally taken pictures and paid him genuosly. Lastly he met a girl with the most wonderful pair of blue eyes. Jade. Oh boy, that was quite an experience. Beck remembers few things about what happened months ago. The events, the conversations they had, everything, it wasn't all crystal clear in Beck's memory, however, Jade has been the only constant clarity in Beck's mind for these past months. He remembers her very well. He remembers how dark her hair was, but was contransted with blue streaks. Beck remembers her great physique, her confidence, humor, sarcasm and beauty. Most of all, he rememebers how intimate they had been and how her lips felt agaisnt his.

Beck still finds himself thinking about her.

After every stressful day, he never failed to end up on his bed, with a huge smile on his face. His thinks of her; Jade. He opens his wallet and pulls out a worn out and folded tissue, playing with it between his thumb and index finger. He smiles to himself, like a mad man. _Beck, it's just a piece of tissue. Stop being a girl_. He tells that to himself every night, or everytime he brings the tissue out. _Well, it isn't just any tissue, _he argues to himself. He opens the folded tissue, rereading the message written on it. To be honest, he was pretty disappointed when he read the message. Beck thought they shared something intimate enough for him to receive a proper goodbye. Although, after rereading it for months, he realised something. He realised that the message beholds hope. Yes, hope. Hope to see her again, to meet her again, to create more memories with Jade.

Beck was suddenly flooded by emotions as he thought of Cara, his past girlfriend. Cara is a beautiful, beautiful, young woman. She's vertically gifted and is talented in contemporary dancing. She's kind and smart, breaking the stereotype that blondes are stupid. Cara and Beck met in Hollywood Arts during senior year. They played with the thin line in between friendship and romance, crossed it a couple of times. They went to college together, fortunately for them. During their relationship, both of them loved their similarities. They play safe, not really taking risks unless necessary. They also realised that they both are very passionate persons. They loved each other so much. Beck even introduced her to his Aunt and Uncle, who are very important people in Beck's life. However, in the second year of their relationship, Cara needed to move to Russia, her homeland, as her father needed her there. Beck insisted in continuing their relationship, try a long distance relationship, but Cara doesn't believe in long distance relationships. She ended things between them and Beck was devastated. He couldn't find his appetite, cried himself to sleep and was a complete mess. Not until five months after when he realised that there's more to life that he's yet to experience. _Th__ere are more opportunities and chances for love in the future, Beck_.

Beck, being the hopeless romantic that he is, believes in hope once again. In love, he seems as if he doesn't have a brain, completely following his heart, no matter what._ Silly Beck, allowing his heart to make decisions_. He does 't seem to learn his lesson though, that he'll always get hurt if he won't think about things first. Now, with Jade, Beck allows himself to have faith in the opportunity of having a deeper connection between him and Jade once they meet each other again. _Please think about me still. I wan't to see you again_, _Jade_, Beck thinks to himself. However, his inner voice is trying to communicate with him, trying to tell him not to get his hopes too high, or hope at all, because what if she doesn't come? Beck would get his heart broken once more and mop for months. But he also tells himself that it's too late -he has already hoped for so much. He has faith in Jade, though. He has a gut feel that she won't forget about him that easily. The kiss they shared was far too wonderful to forget, if he would say so himself.

Beck smiles as he mentally repeated her name. Jade, Jade, Jade. He smile's wider every time he says it. He's completely captivated by her. The amor, confidence and humour she beholds made her interesting. She was such a contrast to Beck's calm, collected and laid back kinda attitude and he liked that. She was a challenge that he more than willingly took. _Oh Jade, what kind of potion did you put in my drink that I can't seem to get you out of my head_? Beck laughs to himself. Nothing. She gave nothing, but he found himself craving her. How could you crave something you've never had? _Just please think about me the same way I think about you_. Beck falls asleep with a hopeful smile. The cycle continues.

Wake up, eat, shower, go to his photo studio, talk to the management, go for auditions, go home, eat, sleep.

...

Jade allows her body to fall over her bed, dead weight. Her black coloured walls made the twilight even darker every night. Deep blue, almost black, velvet bed covers soothes her gently. She sighs in pure exhaustion. It's one of those nights again.

It's one of those nights again. She goes to bed too exhausted to do anything but replay memories in her mind. It's a bad, bad habit that Jade has been doing since she was twelve. Whenever she goes to bed after a weary day, she faces her LED filled ceiling and relives memories while embracing her pillow. Jade's doing it again, though. Quite often these past few months, actually. She's been very tired lately, physically and emotionally. These past months have been very difficult for Jade. The odds were truly against her. It seems as if nothing good is waiting for her. Jade thinks she has hit rock bottom.

First, her parents got legally separated for good, not later than three months ago. Oh did she hate it. She felt agitated, mad and incomplete. She grew up in a well knit family, looking up to her parents and their successful marriage. Her parents made her believe that it is indeed possible for two people to fall in love forever, to have a beautiful family, to erase the word divorce in her dictionary. But then this happened, their separation happened. Knowing the reason behind her parents' divorce just made Jade raging. Her mom cheated on her dad with a younger guy. She knew it. She called it, didn't she? Her mom cheated on her dad twice already, both times forgiven and accepted like nothing occurred, like no one got hurt. Jade, being the only child, forgave her mom too and understood her reasonings, but this is the last straw. Jade absolutely loathes cheaters. She doesn't find it logical. Whether it's sexual or emotional need, it doesn't matter, cheaters are cheaters in Jade's point of view. _Can't you be contented_? Why would someone be with another person while he/she is in a committed relationship? Her mom reasoned that her dad can't provide her needs anymore. _Well, it's a sexual reason then, huh, mom_? Can't you be contented with what you have and be thankful? Jade feels that it's very offensive for those who got cheated on as suddenly they weren't "enough" anymore. Oh Jade just hates cheaters. That being said, she stayed near her dad and far from her mom.

Both her dad and Jade had a rough time recovering from the divorce. Jade feels crushed. Her life has been full of lies. Her own mom has been to her and her father for so long. Her childhood fantasy of following her parents' footsteps in marriage faltered, dreams destroyed. Jade suddenly feels vulnerable, scared. Anyone can come to her life at any moment. They might fall in love with her, make her love them back, even. They might spend years loving each other, but he might start cheating on her the next day. It suddenly terrifies her. She'll be devastated, broken and left there -helpless. _I'll never let any guy in. I won't fall in love and get hurt_.

Second, her management forced her to go for acting first rather than doing both acting and singing at the same time. She told them that she can manage, because she knows she can. The management thought otherwise. They told her that it will be stressful is she were to pursue acting and singing at the same time. Of course she argued about it, saying that if other artists can, she can too. They've been fighting over the same topic for weeks until the management got tired of Jade, saying that if she were still to argue, they'll drop her. This alarmed Jade as she is handled by one of the most powerful acting management in Hollywood. She toned down a little and unwillingly agreed. She isn't exactly mad that she was forced to take acting first, no. She is angry how the management spoke the truth. Jade hates being wrong, even more, proven wrong, which the management did to her -they proved her wrong.

She has been going for audition two moths ago, at the same time dealing with her parents' divorce. It was a challenge, but she did it. With her undeniable acting skills and good looks, she booked the female lead role in a movie predicted to be released a year later. The people who casted Jade thought that she was perfect for the vampire role as she is naturally pale in colour with rich coloured hair and red lips. Jade was told that the movie is about a vampire and a werewolf falling in love, but their difference won't allow them. The whole management believed that the movie would be a bomb as vampires and werewolves are the it thing in this generation. Jade was also told that she'll be working with some well know celebrities in that movie, which she is excited about. It was scheduled for them to start shooting early next year as they haven't chosen a male lead yet.

She had also been casted in a broadway production. Due to her magnificent acting, singing and dancing skills, she was hand picked for the role of Snow White in Snow White and The Seven Dwarves Musical. Jade has been constantly running her lines day and night, talking to herself in the mirror and singing A Smile and A Song in the shower. Their first day is due two weeks from now and she's so stressed about it. Being the perfectionist that Jade is, she didn't want anything to go against her will, didn't want to mess anything up. She focused on details, her expressions, even the tiniest shift of her eyebrow. Jade feels overwhelmed and stressed and grateful at the same time that she thinks she might lose control and just go crazy. She still isn't alright with the fact that her management is correct, she can't do her music and acting career at the same time. Jade will be doing the things she love soon, yes, but she won't be able to write her own music, create her own melody and pursue her acting career at the same time, which she hate. Not only was she proven wrong, but she also found herself thankful that her management didn't go with what she wanted.

Jade can think about a lot of things that screwed up recently, like that one time a blonde haired jerk, who was hitting on her, spilled coffee all over her designer top. She hated how she felt sticky until she was able to buy another designer top, because for Jade, money's no problem. However, there's this one constant thought that has never left her mind for six months now: her one day Hawaiian fling. She planned to do a lot of things during her stay in Hawaii, yes, but having a Hawaiian fling certainly wasn't in her to-do list. Given the opportunity to meet Beck Oliver was bittersweet, but she doesn't regret a minute of it. Physically, Beck was easy on the eyes, which was the bonus, because what Jade found most attractive about Beck is his attitude. He was very kind with her, respectful, and quite a gentleman, which Jade liked. _Oh, he smelled good too_, Jade thinks, allowing a small smile ghost across her red lips.

Actually, now that she's thinking about it, she doesn't really remember much about her trip in Hawaii, but somehow, the image of Beck is stuck in her head, remembering him vividly. She remembers his appearnce clearly. His dark wavy hair, strong lean arms, tall figure and olive skin, contrasting hers. She remembers his brown eyes too, luring you into paradise. _Have you seen brown eyes under the sun? You don't see it easily, but you'll notice that "brown" no longer give justice to how they look like. They reconstruct into golden rays, encircling an eclipse. There's nothing boring about brown eyes, not even the later hours encroach; they just turn into a sunset of their own_. She remembers his lips and the feel of them touching hers. She remembers how he made her feel. Beck made her feel warmth in the inside, warmth that was comforting. Jade hates how things work sometimes. Why didn't she meet Beck days before she needed to head back home? Odds were always just that against her. Unfortunately, Jade needed to leave Beck with a letter that didn't really do much but confuse Beck. _He deserves more than just a note written on a random tissue_. Jade still feels guilty about leaving Beck like that, oddly enough.

Sometimes, Jade wonders whether she also occupies his mind. Does he also think about her? Has he tried looking for her like Jade did? Does he even remember the memories they shared in Hawaii? Jade kind of dislikes how she's getting stressed about this. It's not like she likes him, right? She shouldn't be bothered about things like this. But what if she still thinks about him in the next six months? What if Jade goes all the way to Hawaii in hopes of seeing Beck, but he isn't there because he didn't think about her anymore? _Don't get your hopes high, Jade_. Really, she doesn't want to, but something inside of her is telling her that it's okay to hope, that it's okay to have faith, because maybe, and just maybe, he's going crazy thinking about the same thing. Maybe he's also mentally debating on whether to keep thinking about Jade or not. Jade sighs, confused. Closing her eyes, brain drained and emotionally tired, she tried to stop thinking and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :). It's been a while, I know. Sorry about that. Things have been extremely chaotic for me. Exams and trainings consumed my schedule. I apologise for keeping you guys waiting. I know how you want more updates, but I did warn you that I may not be able to update frequently. Thank you for reading and leaving a review. It means a lot to me.**

**I don't know if I should end the story here or add a some more chapters. You guys let me know. However, please remember to be extra patient if you guys request for more updates. I don't have a solid plot in my mind yet so I could add two or three more chapters.**

**Again, sorry for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

III

Awaken by the loud noise made by her alarm clock, Jade stretches her limbs, twists her body and curls her toes. Rubbing her eyes, she props herself up on her elbows, facing her side table to check on the time. She's awake at three in the morning. As she rolls her eyes, she blames her cousin. Jade and her family would be attending her cousin's wedding later today. Her cousin wanted a sunrise wedding, so she brilliantly set her wedding event at five in the morning. _What a great idea. I wish I thought about that. She could've chosen a sunset wedding instead_. Sighing, she seats up, grateful that she has enough time to get ready without rushing. After the wedding, Jade can finally board the plane to Hawaii.

_Almost there, Hawaii. _

_Almost_.

Jade smiles as she thinks about it. She will get to see Beck again. Her smile widens. If her cousin wasn't gonna get married today, she would've been in Hawaii two weeks ago. Unfortunately, her cousin is getting married today and her father talked her into staying until the ceremony finishes. _I'll get to see Beck_, Jade thinks as she lets her body fall back to bed, still smiling. She doesn't know whether she's smiling because she's thrilled to see the brown eyed boy or because she fells like a fourteen year old right now. Her phone buzzed beside her. The picture of her father showed up, calling her.

"What?" She asks.

"Well, good morning to you too, Jade." A deep, soothing voice answered. "It's good to know that you're awake. I only called to make sure that you have enough time to prepare, since you're a deep sleeper and all." Her dad is sweet, what can we say?

"Thanks, Dad. I am. See you later, okay? I need to start preparing."

"Okay, Jade. Take care." She can almost hear her father's smile.

"You too. Bye."

Jade decides that maybe it really is time to prepare. She grabs her phone and taps on an application. She stands up as the application loads, heading to her shower. She taps her selected playlist. Calming music played in the background as she took her shower. Jade is an old soul in every way possible, in morals, traditions and in music. She enjoys old music or songs with nineteen seventies vibe in it. She jams with the music like everybody does, but instead of head banging or foot tapping, Jade sways as she jams to a song. Her fingers move too, as if playing her favourite instrument, the piano. If she was to be stuck in a deserted island with only an item, Jade would definitely pick a piano. Playing her favourite songs on her piano brings extreme joy to Jade that she believes can't be explained by words. She's convinced that only the piano can bring her such happiness. Three, four, five songs later, Jade exits her bathroom in only a towel. She never was the kind of girl who took an hour in the shower. _It's all about saving the environment_, she thinks.

Outside her closet hangs a beautiful white dress with black lace trail at the bottom and a sweetheart neckline. The dress speaks elegance and simplicity, just like what Jade wanted. She didn't want to be like those brats going to a wedding dressing like their about to walk down the runway. Finding the perfect dress was troublesome, but totally worth it. Jade sways as she dresses up, finding the new song that's currently playing calming. She smiles as she faces the mirror, a beautiful young lady staring back at her in a beautiful white dress. The dress now looked somewhat like a sundress on her, and she likes it more. Though her hair might still be wet, and she has no accessories on, she looks wonderful. She goes to her vanity mirror, sitting on a makeup chair. She applies hair repair and anti-damaging sprays on and sets her hair dyer and hair iron. Jade ends up with curled ends and side braids that meet at the back.

Just as she was about to get her accessories ready, a particular song played. Jade's eyes widen as she sinked onto the chair more. Tee Shirt by Birdy started playing. The soothing melody fills the room as Jade rests her chin on her hand.

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_I like to believe you are thinking of me_

_And when the sun comes through your window_

_I like to believe you've been dreaming of me_

_Dreaming mmm hmm_

She can't believe how much she can relate to the song, how much she thinks that Beck thinks about her too. It's mad, she knows, that she's thinking so much about him, about Beck. What's completely ridiculous is how much that one night has affected her. Jade can't understand how she is willing to go to Hawaii again just for a certain brown eyed guy. She can't think straight at times because images of the night they shared floods her. Jade likes to believe that Beck also thinks about her. It somehow makes her sane, makes her feel like it's normal to think about a person you spend only a few hours with, though it probably really isn't. She wants to believe, to convince herself that the last thought in his mind before he sleeps is her and so is his first thought in the morning. Jade wonders if he dreams about her too, because she dreams about him often. Though, she's not sure whether those dreams about him are sweet dreams or nightmares. She also doesn't know if she's actually falling in love or if whatever she's feeling is just strong infatuation. It frightens Jade, the thought of falling in love, that is.

_I know_

_Cause I'd spend all this morning_

_Thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in_

_I should know_

_Cause I spend all the whole day_

_Listening to your message I'm keeping_

_And never deleting_

Jade's gotta admit, she thinks about him quite a lot. During her rehearsal breaks, showers and specially at parties. She laughs at herself mentally for that, because she shouldn't be thinking about him at all. _God, it was only a night. Who knows, he may not even remember you name,_ she tells herself, but as usual, she contradicts herself too. _Well, maybe he's going nuts in Canada too. Maybe he's having this stupid inner fight too_. Sometimes, she spends eternity thinking about him. She thinks about the craziest things too, like what he ate for breakfast, if he kept the picture that he took of her and what his perfume was, because boy, he smelled so good. Sometimes, well, more like often, she wastes her morning thinking about him. Instead of memorising her sample scripts for auditions, she thinks about him. She wonders if it's good, because she smiles every time she thinks about him like how her teeth is showing because she's smiling too widely right now. What's even weirder is that she wonders whether he likes wearing shirts when he sleeps or not. Personally, she prefer guys who does wear shirts because if ever they cuddle there wouldn't be too much friction as it irritates her. She can almost picture them cuddling in her room, which sends chills down her spine. _It had only been one night_, she told herself, _not some whirlwind romance_. Just one night, sure that'll be great if only her mind doesn't disagree.

Well, fuck.

She can't hardly wait to see him.

...

"PARTEY HARDUHH!" Beck covers his ears as a random dude screamed. Huge speakers surround the area, blasting some really sick beat. Looking around, he sees people making out so intensely that he's surprised their jaws are still intact. He also spots people grinding on each other like there's no tomorrow. What terrifies him is that it's just about eleven in the morning, and they're already grinding like animals. God knows what they'll be doing when the sky darkens.

He's currently at an early -really early- beach party in Hawaii with his friend, Andre, but he's nowhere to be found. Beck squeezed to the ocean of bodies to get to the empty stool at the corner near the drinks stand. He's not really a big party guy unless the company is great. To be honest, he'd rather watch some movies in his room than to go to parties. He just find it strange. Why would anyone make out with a complete stranger? Why would anyone dance and rub themselves around a complete stranger? He muffles a laugh to himself because it's incredibly ironic how those questions came from him. He thinks back and remembers exactly that Jade and him were once strangers that were forced to kiss. Though they didn't rub on each other, they did dance together, very intimately if he may add. He smiles.

Jade.

She never fails to make him smile.

And of course he catches himself thinking about Jade once again. _Do you ever stop_? He thinks not. He just can't seems to stop thinking about her, especially now that he might see her again. If she decides to come, that is. He's actually convinced that she will show up tonight. _She's thinking about him too, having doubts about her feelings too_. The thought that maybe that one night didn't really matter to her did constantly appear at the back of Beck's mind, but he's certain that what they shared was intimate enough not to be forgotten. He's been in Hawaii for a week now and he's been dreaming more about her since. He has dreamed about her wearing his shirt that are sizes too big for her with only her home shorts and a messy bun. He'd be damned if that image of her doesn't make him melt.

_What's gonna happen when you see her_? He's been thinking about that question for days. _Alright, she's here. Now what_? He doesn't know what to do, in all honesty. Beck thinks that he'll probably be stoned or melt once he sees her, because who wouldn't? With her fare skin, big blue eyes, jet black hair, voluptuous figure and uniqueness, she could sweep anybody off their feet. Maybe Beck would act all casual and ask her about her day then go grab a cup of slushie. Who knows what Beck will do? All he knows is that he can't wait to see her soon.

But all this thinking just got him thinking some more. Why does he want to see her? Are they friends after a year of separation or are they back to being strangers? What does he feel about her? Is he falling in love? _Ooh chills again. Calm down, Beck_. He's actually frightened. His past relationship wasn't really ideal. What if he falls for the wrong person again? Jade's gonna be in Hawaii only for vacation and he's not sure what's gonna happen if he pursues his feelings. _Why am I stressing myself too much? She isn't even here yet._ It frightens him to fall in love again, but Jade's so captivating -he really shouldn't be having this mental debate again. He'll see what happens when they meet each other again. All the thinking got Beck thirsty. He went and ordered a drink. Taking a sip, Beck thought:_ just a couple more hours_.

"Dude!" Andre said as he tapped Beck's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Beck raises his voice, trying to beat the loudness from the speakers.

"Where have you been? There're some sick girls over there."

"Ugh...okay?"

"No, dude, you gotta come with me." Andre grabs his arm, dragging him deeper in the ocean of sweaty bodies. They stopped in between a circle of girls in their tight and small bikinis.

They looked overly tanned, almost as if they used too much fake tan. Maybe they did. Three blonds, one redhead and two brunettes. They all look like close friends partying together. Their bikinis are all in bright neon colours: green, yellow, pink, blue, orange and turquoise, all eye melting. Their hair are perfectly curled, but it doesn't look like it would be soft when touched. They all look attractive because of their heavy make up. One blonde walks closer to Beck, wrapping her arms around his neck as she dances. Beck can't help but compare the girls to Jade. If she was here, she'd most likely wear black or a really dark bikini. Her smooth hair makes all the other girls' hair look miserable. She also wouldn't be dancing so explicitly or as if she doesn't have morals. He smiles to himself because he knows that she probably wouldn't go to a morning party cause her skin will burn instead of it turning tan. She probably wouldn't like the fact that sweaty bodies are touching hers. Suddenly, the blonde girl moved a little too close for Beck. She leans down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, hottie." Her voice is high and slightly squeaky. Flipping her bright blonde locks, she continues. "I'm Roxanne."

"Uhm. Beck." He says uncomfortably.

"Beck. Cool name." She winks at him and smiles wickedly. If she's aimed to do a sexy grin, she's failed. "You look like you're in deep thought. Let loose. Want me to get my other friend, Lexi? She's amazing."

"Nope. I'm good." She's grinding on him and Beck doesn't find it appealing at all. Giving her a small push, he speaks: "Yeah, uhm, why don't you just go with your other friends." He clearly isn't the best at driving women away.

"Why? Gotta girlfriend?" Roxanne asks, facing him. He shakes his head, telling the truth. "Thought so." She states and swiftly reached for Beck's lips. He stiffened, definitely wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. Instead of thinking straight, he immediately compared the kiss to the kiss he and Jade shared. _Dude, get it together_, he thinks to himself. The kiss that he and Jade shared was hard, full of want, yet soft and slow, unlike the sloppy kisses that he is having right now. Before she could even force her tongue to his throat, he pushed her and wiped his mouth, quickly making his way to Andre.

"I'll be in my room sleeping. See you later, dude." He shouts and Andre looks at him like a mad man. "I'll explain later. Don't get too drunk."

"Uh?" Andre wasn't able to reply as Beck made his way out of the party. He'll watch a great movie then sleep instead of partying this early.

...

Jade loves weddings.

It may be odd to think that a tough woman like her would be into such things, but Jade's unpredictable like that. Behind her intimidating exterior lies a soft and caring heart -she'll never admit that though. She may act all bad ass and rude, but if you take some time to climb pass her walls, you'll find a beautiful heart longing for love and care. Weddings make her so happy that sometimes she believes that it can somehow fill the tiny gaps in her worn heart. Maybe she loves weddings because she sees everybody genuinely happy for both the groom and the bride, which makes her happy too. It could possibly be the vibrant and lively atmosphere. Maybe it's seeing the glossy eyes of the guests, making her's glossy too. Or it could be because seeing the bride walk down the aisle gives her hope that maybe she could find her perfect guy too. _Now you're all soft and weak_. The couple kisses as the sun rises, hitting them with its joyful rays. Jade can't form words.

She really loves weddings.

But.

There's always a but, right? Always.

But she doesn't want to get married. For Jade, weddings are lovely and all, but she doesn't like the idea of her getting married. Why? It's simple; every great thing will come to an end. The couple might be enjoying this day, their wedding, but after some time, they'll file for a divorce and everything will go downhill from there. It'll be absolutely unfortunate for the children of the couple to see their parents part. Jade has seen it in movies, experienced it first hand. She knows marriages are bound to fail. The movies she had seen are enough to engrave the thought that marriages will always fail, but whenever she sees old couples having romantic dinners, that thought flees her mind, making her think that maybe some marriages do succeed. However, when she saw how often her parents fought, how the stares turned to death glares, how their marriage failed, she knew that from then on no marriage will last.

She wants to change that mindset, though. Jade wants her to want to get married. What would she and her partner be if they wouldn't get married? _Stuck in the boyfriend-girlfriend stage? Never_. She wants to be more than that, more than a mere girlfriend. She figures that every girl wants that. She wants to be someone's wife, a parent. She wants a family. It can be achieved without a piece of paper declairing their commitment, but she thinks it would feel different to be married than just have kids with your boyfriend. Why is she even thinking about having kids right now. Rolling her eyes, she thinks: focus on the wedding and let everything go with the flow.

She may be opposed to marrying right now, but nothing is impossible.

There will always be a but. Always.

...

She's finally at the airport.

_Just ten hours and forty minutes more_.

Jade has everything set. She's currently resting on a bench in the terminal, waiting for the announcement to board the plane. She's still wearing her wedding attire with a black leather jacket on. Thinking that she would be late and probably miss her flight as the ceremony took longer than expected, she didn't bother changing. She isn't really overdressed so it's alright. Also, she's too tired to give a damn about what people would think in case she is indeed over dressed. It's only eight in the morning and she's already exhausted. _God, weddings set that early should be illegal_. Taking out her phone, she messaged her dad and Cat that she'd be boarding soon. Jade receives quick replies from both of them wishing her a safe flight. The terminal was interrupted by a telecom announcement.

"Calling the attention of all passengers boarding flight DH7-908 to Hawaii. Flight DH7-908 will be slightly delayed because of some difficulties. Feel free to visit our snack stalls and use the vacant laptops near you. Again, flight DH7-908 to Hawaii will be delayed. Have a great day."

Jade looks down to check on her flight ticket. She groans as she confirms that her flight will be delayed. _Well, shit_. She needs to be at the beach by five in order to meet Beck. With the delay, she might not be able to make it in time, giving Beck the impression that she doesn't wanna show up. Jade runs a hand through her hair frustratedly. If only there was no wedding, she could've booked an earlier flight, providing her no stress. She doesn't know what to do, specially because she can't do anything to prevent her flight from getting delayed. She reminds herself to calm down. _Hey, the announcement said that the flight will be delayed slightly, just slightly_. Leaning her back until she touches the back rest, she allows herself to relax and closes her eyes.

"This is the last call for Miss Jade West. Miss Jade West boarding flight DH7-908, please board the plane immediately. Paging Miss Jade West. The plane will take off in five minutes."

Jade is awaken by the announcement. Startled and confused, she took a moment to analyse what she just heard. Her eyes widens as she picks her bag up, rushing to the attendant. She dug her bag rigorously for her passport and ticket in from of the attendant, causing a couple of eyes to land on her, but she didn't care. After, one of the cabin crews led her to her seat. Lucky enough, she is given the seat closest to the aisle, making it a lot easier for her to go to the restroom, compared to the struggle she would be in if she was seated near the window. The flight attendants gave instructions on what to do in case of any turbulence. When they pointed on the emergency exits, Jade's eyes looked outside the window, realising how sunny it suddenly is. Her jaw drops. _How long were we delayed_? She pulled her phone out to check, shaking her head as if she wants to deny what she saw. She can't believe it. Looking for clarification, she asks the couple beside her.

"Excuse me. How long is the flight delayed?"

"About four hours, sweetie." The kind woman replied. "We'll reach Hawaii by nine tonight."

By nine tonight.

She's screwed.

"Holy shit." She breathes to herself. "Alright."

She sinks more into her seat. _Four hours late? What would Beck think_? She thinks that Beck would have probably left by then. She can't blame him though, because if it was her in Beck's place, she'd probably be long gone if Beck wasn't there in an hour. The small voice in her head whispers that he'll be there waiting for her even if it takes her forever to reach Hawaii. He'll be there looking at the waves as it meets the shore, waiting for her, seated on the damp sand. He'll be there because he wants to see her too, because he believes in her, he believes that she'll show up. Here she is, hoping that the small voice in her head is right, that Beck will be there. She finds herself hoping again, hoping for things to go her way. She hopes for no traffic to be able to reach the beach as early as possible, though she knows she already is late. She hopes for a lean figure waiting for her. She hopes for Beck. But she finds it laughable how much she's been hoping for things to happen since she met Beck. Like meeting him suddenly gave her permission to hope, to dream.

_Please wait for me_.

...

Smiling, Beck settles down under a palm tree, looking over the beautiful scenery in front of him. The waves silently meeting the shore, the sun nearly setting and the birds flying. _This is so relaxing_, he tells himself. He went to the beach thirty minutes earlier for some drawing inspirations. Beck hasn't been drawing anything not-Jade related, so he figures that maybe he could draw the sunset or the sea this time. Grabbing his sketch book and the only pencil he brought, he started sketching. Alternating from thick and thin lines, Beck decides to draw the silhouette of the sun nearly setting. Using different techniques that he knows, the drawing slowly starts to look like what he envisioned. Checking his watch, he saw that it's already five. He can't help but smile. _I'm meeting Jade soon_. He takes a couple of minutes to look around, hoping to see Jade, his unfinished drawing abandoned for a while. After thirty minutes of waiting and still no Jade, his attention goes back to his drawing. _She's just late. She'll come_. He continues drawing the silhouette of the sun. Minutes later, he finished his drawing. With the side of his palms all dirty and his lead coated fingertips, he raises his drawing, nodding in satisfaction. It looks like a photograph, a beautiful image. He deserves a medal for successfully drawing something not-Jade related._ A round of applause for me_. He checks his watch again, eyes almost popping out. It took him a little more than an hour to finish, yet she still isn't here?

_Maybe she isn't coming._

It makes him feel sick thinking about it. He doesn't think he could take it if Jade wouldn't come. However, a lot can happen in a year, a lot can change in one year. Frowning, he thinks that maybe she has found someone already, or maybe she's just not interested with him. Has he really wasted all his time thinking about her, hoping for her presence for nothing? But he can't seem to feel mad about Jade. How could he? It isn't like they signed a contract saying they'll meet exactly a year later. He can't blame her for being happy elsewhere. If he was to blame someone, it would be himself. He didn't catch her attention enough, not humorous enough, not incredible enough. He sighs, thinking that nothing in this world is enough anymore.

___She will come. Maybe she got caught in a traffic jam? Yeah, that's right_.

_Fuck that_, screams the voice inside his mind. _She'll come, just gonna be late for some crazy reason_. He reassures himself. He hopes for her to come and see him, hopes to feel her skin against his again. He wants to feel her lips against his lips once more, to feel her touch, to see her smile. He wants her and her strong attitude, her confidence, her wit. He wants her. Beck can help but hope that she wants him too. Maybe she wants to see Beck too, to see his slender figure, to feel his body pressed against hers. Perhaps she misses him too, wants to feel him again, feel his presence again. He hopes she does and he hopes she shows up, because God knows what will happen if she doesn't.

Never has he felt so many conflicting emotions for a woman before, and perhaps most singularly, never has he let them affect him so much. Telling himself to relax and not overthink every single thing, he grabs his sketch book and pencil, thinking of another image to draw. He finds drawing calm and soothing, the complete opposite of what he's feeling right now. To be honest, art is what really calms Beck. Art involves no stress. Art doesn't have boundaries, no limits, no strict rules to be followed and that's what makes the artist calm. _You don't need to stress about anything to draw. You just do it_. Forcing himself to smile, he starts to draw the first thing that comes to his mind. It doesn't really surprise Beck that the first thought that enters his mind is Jade. _It's almost unbelievable how someone can have that much effect on you_, he thinks. He agrees to draw Jade, because why not? Sometimes it's challenging to think of what to draw about Jade when she has so many magnificent features. He settles on a plan of drawing Jade's captivating blue eyes.

_I see galaxies in your eyes_.

So galaxies he drew.

...

Jade believes that she's never ran that fast in her whole life.

After she exited the plane, she quickly made her way to customs. She literally ran her way there for her to be the first one in line, hoping to save as much time as she can. They did land at nine, like the woman said, which frustrated Jade. Then, she got her luggage and made her way to the cab stand, impatiently waiting for a cab. She grunts in frustration. _How long does it take for a cab to come_? Her feet aches from running in heels, but she didn't care. She needs to be at the beach as soon as possible. She has never been this stressed, ever. To top that, her mind decides that it's a perfect time to think about Beck not being there. Another mental debate is on going in her head while she's having sore feet. _Isn't that just amazing_? She rolls her eyes, getting more annoyed than before. Jade almost screamed 'finally' when a cab eventually stops for her. A flood of relief fills her tired body as she tells the driver to take the shortest route to the beach.

True, they hadn't gotten to know everything about one another. She hadn't told him about her talent in singing and he certainly hadn't elaborated much about his own family or friends... But that hardly matters. She thinks about the violent storm of emotions that brewed in her chest the whole time she was with him, the way her heart seemed to constrict and her stomach drops out from under her all at once guarantees the strong emotions that she feels towards Beck. This isn't a cute little crush, not even infatuation. It frightens her to admit she is indeed in love.

Right after paying for her cab, she rushed to the area where they first met. Jade didn't bother to put her things in the hotel. She brought it with her as she frantically removed her heels, holding them, allowing her to run faster. Though it may be late at night, the beach looks as alive as she remembers with bright lights and all. _If I see him in a party making out with a bimbo, I swear someone's blood will gush out_. Seeing a figure of a fluffy haired guy seating under a palm tree almost made her melt. It's Beck. She freezes, not knowing what to do. It's all overwhelming. She can't absorb the thought of him being here, the fact that he waited for her. Her heart feels like it's going to explode, happy tears threatening to fall. She thinks about the people using drugs her parents warned her about and wonders why her parents didn't warn her bout the ones with hazel brown eyes that sends butterflies and thousand of unwanted heartbeats. Slowly she made her way, going behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Why are you drawing galaxies, stranger?" She speaks, trying to sound like herself and not like a fourteen year old talking to her crush. She doesn't know, but Beck's eyes widens, hands nearly letting go of the pencil he's been holding. For him, her voice trickled like liquid gold, wrapping around his heart and allowing himself to be pulled towards her.

Standing up, Beck straightens his lifeguard muscle tank. He blinks twice, trying to see if the image of her will disappear. For a moment he wondered if time has stopped. If the people in the beach froze with drinks in hand and drunken smiles, for there was no movement, not a single shift, no change in posture or sound. There was only Jade's eyes, Jade's glossy lips, Jade's body and how it is glorified by her dress and the erratic beating of Beck's heart. There was only the stop of his breath and nothing else _She's here. She's really here_. "I see galaxies in your eyes." He says, smiling widely, not telling her that it's the third galaxy he drew. Oh, she won't tell, but she really missed his goofy smile.

His stare makes her heart beat a little faster and her skin feel a little warmer and she kind of -absolutely loves it. She wants to kiss him, touch every inch of his bare skin. Being bold as usual, she takes a step closer, yet the gap between them can still fit two people. Jade doesn't know that Beck has been craving for the same things for a long time too. He can barely control himself, wanting to press her against the wall and savour her being. She almost takes another step, but Beck speaks, stoping her.

"You should know that if you come any closer, I'm not letting you go." His voice deep and uncharacteristically raspy, dripping with rich tones of desire. She shivers.

She can't speak, out of breath, speechless. Jade only nods and take one more step towards him. Beck, also taking one step towards her, they both lean in and allowed their lips to touch. Their lips move in perfect harmony, almost as if they were following a well remembered choreography. Her hands ran through his hair and she can't help but smile in utter happiness. His hands, as if programmed, automatically settled on her hips, pulling her closer. Their bodies touch, igniting sparks. They fit together like an old cliché -a hand in a glove- and she often marvelled at how two people who are distinctly different could fit together so well. Sometimes you can't explain what you see in a person. It's just the way they take you to places where no one else can. They'd taken each other to paradise.

Beck fills the creeks in her empty heart. Like thick liquid, it settles in, solidifying and rebuilding her heart, making it good as new. He made all her troubles disappear and all she could feel now is unconditional happiness. She doesn't know that she adds spice to Beck's life. She's the excitement in him, the unusual routine, the cure to his boring life. The completed each other and more, like yin yangs. _Oh, remember when I said that I might change my views about marriages? Yeah I just did_. She smiles and deepens their kiss, allowing her hands to roam around more. _Also, remember when I said the piano is the only thing that can make me happy, well that changed too_. He can't help but be grateful that the feelings they shared are mutual, that the one night they shared was enough to consistently remind themselves of each other.

Everything may not be in order right now, but they'll thing of something, they'll make it work, because they don't think they'd ever survive without each other. When you know what love truly is, you can't have anything less. After loving, how can they go back to being strangers? They make their way to Jade's hotel, kissing occasionally while Beck's arm is tightly wrapped around Jade's waist. Smiles on their faces never fading, only widening. They had confirmed the crazy whirlwind of emotions they've been feeling. Love. Yes, as cliché as it may seem, they had fallen in love, and they don't care what other people would say.

* * *

**That's all, folks :) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if I should continue or naaahh. Thank you again for the support! Much love xx. **


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Psychologists say that a crush only lasts for an average of four months and if it lasts longer, it's called love.

That's really funny because Jade has only stayed in Hawaii for two weeks and she's been constantly contemplating about what she feels. The past days have been nothing but the best. Beck and Jade are pratically glued by the hip, inseparable. They did everything together, spent every second next each other. Beck even spent nights in Jade's hotel room sometimes. *****Their sudden intimacy was like the explosive combustion that engulfs and consumes a moth that has fluttered too close to a candle flame; a completely unexpected turn of events that took both of them unaware and swept them irresistibly up and out of themselves as it hurled them into each other's arms. They did nothing past cuddling, though. It's really polite of Beck to do that, but also quite annoying for Jade sometimes as she feels the need to be more physical, be more touching. Their lips are also often connected, stealing kisses from each other every now and then, which they both would shamelessly admit they like. The past few days allowed them to get to know each other more too. Beck even got to know about her fear of the sea, which she would rarely mention to anyone as she feels like it's a liability. Laughters and chuckles were generously shared whenever they're together. When Beck thought her how to surf two days ago (after spending a lot of time to talk her into going to the sea, of course) they laughed too hard that when the wave came, they accidentally swallowed some sea water. Jade immediately tried to vomit it out while telling Beck how disgusting it is to swallow a gulp of sea water with fish poop. They laughed a little (a lot, really) again after that.

Today, they decided to hit the beach and sit under the tree Beck was sitting at when they first saw each other again. The tree provides shade for both of them and a rather comfortable back rest. Beck brought a small bag of his painting materials with him and a A5 size canvas, because Jade said she wants to see him paint. The sand is more moist today as it rained earlier, leaving the shyest tint of colours in the sky. Smiling, Beck pulls Jade by the hip, moving her closer to him once they sat down. Jade rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her other hand around his waist from the back. They stayed there for a while in comfortable silence. Somehow they knew that this is what both of them wanted for now, considering how many activities they've tried these past days. The breeze blows and Jade relaxes even more, enjoying the moment.

"You're more beautiful." Beck says, kissing the top of her head. She looks up slightly, starring at his face.

"What?" Her brows are furrowed, clearly confused.

"You're more beautiful than the rainbow." He says nonchalantly.

"I know." She says smugly. Nudging his side, she spoke. "Why don't you start painting? I wanna see you in action, Indiana Jones."

"Jaaade." He whines and pouts playfully. "I told you not to call me that."

"Okay, Aladdin." She teases and he would've totally teased back if only she didn't kiss his pout away. "Just start painting already."

He mumbles something about her being so demanding, but does what he's told anyway. He prepares his poster paints and sets three brushes of different sizes. As Beck scoots until he found his position, Jade thinks about what he should paint. She wouldn't want him to paint anything common, cause that'll be really boring. _Ew, who wants that_, she thinks. She sees him opening the black poster paint and mixes a small portion of it with the lightest shade of purple he had, creating a plum colour.

"What will you paint?"

"A galaxy." He answers while he continues to mix.

"Again? You've drawn three already and now you're painting one?" She asks and he hides his smile because she clearly doesn't know that he has drawn more galaxies than she knows.

"I want to paint something that reminds me of you, something that only I would see the connection of my art to you. Like I said before, I see galaxies in your eyes, Jade." She really wants to punch him for making her cheeks burn and turn red. Bitting her lips, she tries to hide her huge smile. Here it goes again, the roller coaster of emotions he constantly gives her. She thinks she's going insane for feeling a whirlwind of emotions just from words, from simple words. It's completely pathetic and weak of her to feel so as words shouldn't matter. People say so much, yet do so little, but look at her now feeling tingly just from Beck's words.

"Paint me, will yah?" Jade smiles openly, hoping for him to accept her suggestion.

"I'd love to, really, but I don't think I'd do you justice."

"You're kidding, right? I've seen you draw and you really draw well." Beck feels extremely happy just hearing that from Jade. Lately, the smallest things are what drives him crazy. Her little compliments that seem completely normal makes him want to kiss her, savour her being. It's probably really absurd how he's slowly admitting to himself that he's falling for her, especially when she's only been here for two weeks. He's screwed and he knows it. When he falls, he falls hard and fast, no stopping, no doubting. It's like free falling from a plane, fast and unstoppable. He also feels the need to do whatever makes her happy, may it be something simple or not. Beck knows he has himself wrapped around her finger, a slave of her desire, and alarming enough, he doesn't seem to mind. _Man, I'm whipped_.

"Alright, alright." Giving in her will, he wipes the plum paint off his paintbrush. "I'm apologising in advance, though."

Rolling her eyes, Jade replies. "Oh shush! You'll do great and I might even envy your talent if you're lucky enough."

"Be comfortable, cause it'll take some time."

"No. Here's a photo of me." Jade hands her phone to him, allowing him to zoom in the photo. "Paint it instead, because if you were to paint me, I wouldn't be able to see you paint."

"You look amazing here."

"I know, that's why I chose that." She smirks, he just chuckles. "And I'm always pretty."

He begins mixing the colours to match her light skin tone, trying his best to get the colour as close as he can. He shapes her face lightly using the colour he mixed. It did not exactly match her skin tone and perhaps is a shade darker, but he couldn't quite get it to go lighter. After looking at the phone to capture the angle and shape of her face properly, he prepares another colour for the background. She seems to be in an old building or something close to that. The background is a dirty white wall with finger prints and rusty pipes. Beck can't help but be fascinated with this woman even more. Smiling, he paints the background, dabbing the paintbrush and stroking the canvas with minimal force. Jade looks at him the whole time and gets more engaged with every second that passes. She watches how his wrist moves and how delicate he holds the brush. When she looks at his face, she can't help but smile because of how focused Beck looks. _He's so in his element_. She sees colours and lots of them, wondering if losing his sight will change his love for art.

"Do you think you'd still be involved in art if you were blind?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'd still be." He replies and looks at her in the eyes for a moment before continuing his painting. "It surely wouldn't be painting, though. I guess I'd be more into sculpting. Hand sculpting. Art is absolutely a fundamental part of my life. It's how I express myself and I think without it I'd probably be a bitter man about life."

"'Bitter man about life'? What do you mean, Beck?" She sees how his eyes widen slightly and how his apple bobbes as he swallows nervously.

"It's nothing. I meant that I wouldn't be able to appreciate things better, you know?" He knew she wasn't buying his explanation, but for now he hopes she doesn't push the topic further. He forces as smile and dips his brush in paint.

"Yeah I get what you're saying." She gets the hint not to push the topic and maybe she'll ask about it later or tomorrow, but she'll let it slide for now. "Speaking of blind people," Jade quickly changes the topic after sensing the tensed air. "How would you describe a colour to a blind person?" She looks at him with a smirk, thinking that her question will take him aback. Beck faces her and places his brush beside his paints. He looks calm, as if he was expecting the question to be asked.

"I'd describe the colours by using instruments. I'd tell them that the tuba represents the colour blue. In a slow song it'd hit the lowest notes, making the colour seem sorrowful, but in a fast song, it becomes the heart of the melody, the bass, the lovely constant. Red can be represented by the drums, loud and pounding, like our heart. It gives life to a performance, to an object. Yellow, well, I see it as a violin. Soothing, yet can be sharp and bright, grabbing everyone's attention. Green would be the guitar, definitely an acoustic guitar. It's calm and harmonic, yet mysterious and possibly dramatic. Lastly, pink is represented by the trumpets, fun and lively. It also sounds sweet and girly because of its high registers."

Looking at her directly in the eyes the whole time, he cups her face with his right hand and continues. "Now, I don't know how well I explained that, but I know I'd ace explaining the colour _jade_. I'd tell them it's a shade of green and the most beautiful shade of them all. I'd say that the piano perfectly represents it. It is capable of playing a lot of harmonies and tones by itself, very independent and strong. It has a vast rage of notes just like how it can represent a lot of feelings. I'd let them listen to the opening of the piano's wooden cover, allowing them to be lured to the mystery that the piano is. I'd say that it's full of surprises that only those who take their time to learn how to play would know. Most on all, it's beautiful."

He looks at her intently and he confirms to himself that he is indeed falling for this girl. The truth is that he never imagined he would fall for her, but he was captivated by the fire in her eyes and the way she blossomed under his gaze, summoned a passion that has delightfully consumed him. _No turning back now, Beck_. He wants to have whatever this is with her, spend every waking minute with her, do everything with her. He wants everything with her, sees a future with her. It's absolutely terrifying how fast they both developed feelings for each other. Two weeks and they're inseparable. _You're lying if you think it isn't scary,_ Beck thinks. What's worst is he can't see his future without Jade, that he questions how he survived all these years without her in his life. Jade broke his boring routine, his uneventful life and replaced it with a joyful and exciting one, because obviously, nothing is boring when she's around. He also found himself liking dark hair now, which wasn't initially his preference since he's dated two blondes before. It's funny how life works sometimes. One day you like straight haired blondes, the next you're in love with a dark, wavy haired woman. Beck thinks that once you start falling for a person, you'd start falling for everything that they are, may it be their good or bad sides. However, he feels as though he doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve her. His childhood is not really ideal. He only talked about the good parts of it whenever they mentioned the topic. His family and their relationship is a little too tensed, not quite a conversation starter. He feels like she deserves someone better, someone with buff arms, a nice than and pretty blue eyes like hers because she's so confident and beautiful that she deserves someone confident as well and not an insecure guy like him. _She deserves everything and more_. Beck thinks that maybe he did some miracle in his past life and this is his reward. Call it selfishness, but he won't let any guy steal Jade from him. She deserves better, he knows, but he also knows that he wouldn't live knowing he let her go. _Jade's the best thing that has ever happened to me_. He is selfish, but he doesn't really feel bad about it. That's concerning.

He's looking at her intently that it makes her breathing falter, almost making her unable to inhale. Her chest tightens and the beat of her heart quickens, pounding loudly inside her. She's speechless, mind unable to form coherent thoughts. Jade thinks she's probably melting into a puddle because of his fiery stare, yet she can't get herself to stop starring at him too. She allows herself to drown yet again into his pools of hazel orbs, taking her to another dimension._ Silly guy. He thinks my eyes are beautiful, yet he doesn't know how many breath taking sunsets I see in his_. The wind blows once more, causing some strands of her hair to land on her face. Beck moves his hand to tuck the pieces of her behind her ear and she swears she feels herself shiver from his touch. It's frightening Jade how she's considering on continuing whatever it is that they have, whatever they are right now. They haven't mentioned their current relationship yet and perhaps it's because they both know that it'll only lead to no good since she lives in New York while he stays in Canada. Even with all the complexities, Jade wants to pursue this relationship. She can almost laugh at herself for judging and rudely commenting on those stupid romantic movies that would pursue a summer fling, because everybody knows how that'll end. She has seen too many Nicholas Sparks novel-turned-movie with Cat to know how that will go. Perhaps in the movies they'll live happily ever after, but this isn't a movie after all. She doesn't want to think about all that now, maybe two days from now she would, but clearly not now. Jade savours the moment, savours Beck and everything that he is. Finally breaking the silence, Beck speaks.

"Jade, I think I'm falling in love with you." Beck tells her gently, voice so soft, yet palpable, like a hand wrapping around her heart, taking it without her permission. She tenses, not because she wasn't expecting it, because it's actually inevitable, but because she did not imagine it to affect her so much. Things suddenly become really clear for Jade. All the butterflies, all the mixed emotions she's been contemplating about, all the warm and fuzzy feelings she's been dealing with lately, it's all so clear to Jade now. She's falling for him too and she's never been so sure about it until now. Sensing her sudden stiffness, Beck explains further. "I don't want you to say anything you're not ready to say. You don't need to say it back, because I understand that this is all so sudden, but I'm not good with emotions and I've been told that I'm better with words so I felt like telling you. Please don't be tensed, I just really want you to know that I'm falling, Jade, falling fast."

She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't hide the huge smile that forms after Beck spoke. This is all so surreal for Jade, but she won't have it any other way. She sees hims smile a little too after seeing her relax again. Jade can't help but cup his face with both of her hands and pull it towards hers. Their lips met and she feels butterflies in her stomach once more, wings fluttering almost like how her heart fluttered from his words. They've shared a lot of kisses through out the course of two weeks, but this might've been the best one yet. It isn't rushed, not hard, but soft and patient and just lovely. Beck smiles as they kiss, unable to stop his happiness that Jade allows him to fall for her. His thumb brushes the smooth skin on her cheek bones, while his other hand rests comfortably on her hip. One of Jade's hands travels down his chest, resting on top of his heart. He feels shivers travel down his spine, his hair rising. They break apart for air, but they remain close, foreheads still touching, their noses making a perfect diamond. Starring at each other's eyes once again, Beck grins and leans for another small peck.

As Beck continues with his painting, Jade grabs his phone and unlocks it. She sees the first picture he has ever taken of her set as his wallpaper, she grins. Seeing the beautiful sunset directly in front of them, she prepares Beck's phones's camera to capture the view. She waited for the sun to lower down a little more and took a couple more pictures. She looks at the pictures she has taken and deleted everything but one. The photo reminded her of Beck's eyes. Though it may not be the exact same colour, the way only half the sun is seen and how dark the sky looked reminds her of him. The sky had three colours, a really dark shade of orange, then a dark shade of red and the shyest tint of blue. Jade thinks that the photo screams Beck, with the sky colours representing his sides; the mysterious, happy and loving sides of him. She sends the photo to her phone, thinking of making it her new wallpaper.

Moments later, Beck taps her arm and shows her the finished painting. Her mouth parts as she stares at it in awe. _And he says he can't do me justice_. The painting looks exactly like the photo in her phone, with minimal changes. In fact, he might've made the painting look better than the photo. He made her look more relaxed and her eyes glossier. She can't find a single flaw from his art, but when she looks at him, he looks so ashamed, as if he wrecked the painting. She questions how high are the standards he sets for himself because she sure as hell would throw a block party if she was able to paint something like his.

"Uhm... Sorry if it isn't great. I told you earlier that it'd probably suck." Jade gasps slightly when Beck apologised. _What is this guy thinking? He made a masterpiece_.

"Shut up!" She laughs her reply. "Are you fucking with me? This is insanely good that I'm disgusted of myself for not being able to think of an adjective great enough to compliment this."

"You really think so? I mean, look, it's not even as beautiful as you." She wishes the butterflies would leave her stomach, but it doesn't it's just always there whenever he calls her beautiful.

"Beck, are you blind? Look at this. It's better than the photo!"

"No. You see," He grabs the canvas from her hands and brought it up slightly. "It doesn't justify how beautiful you eyes are, how they contain galaxies. It doesn't have a glow, the vibrant glow that you radiate. It doesn't show your mysteriousness... It's just -I don't even know."

"Beck, it really, really is wonderful. Thank you." She leans forward to kiss him because she can't find words to describe what she feels at the moment that she feels like she's gonna burst if she can't at least express it. "I'm falling for you too, Beck."

She'll never forget how his eyes widen and how fast such a huge smile formed on his face. She would've laughed if only he wasn't hugging her tightly right now. He buries his head on the crook of her neck and laughs, hot breath tickling her. He leaves lots of kisses on her neck before unwrapping his arms around her. He looks her in the eyes and says, "I'm so happy." Three simple words that makes her heart pound once again. They kissed once more before smiling like mad.

They tidy Beck's art materials and started to walk back to Jade's hotel. They steal kisses from each other every now and then. Jade would even ride Beck's back when she gets tiered of walking. Later, they'd probably order food from Squidalillies for dinner later and cuddle or watch a movie as they wait. Maybe they'd walk some more, or maybe go to some souvenir shops just to look around. Who knows, maybe they'll end at Beck's place after all. They didn't really care as long as they could feel each other's hands clasped together as they walk, as long as they could feel each other's heat and passion, they didn't mind where they're going. Both of them wouldn't mention it, but they don't think their lives has ever gotten better than this. This is like a really great cliché story that Nicholas Sparks has written, only hopefully without anybody getting killed, or losing their memory, just a great story. Jade would probably never admit it to Beck, but she is extremely happy at the moment. She couldn't ask for anything more because everything right now is wonderful, more than everything she has hoped for. After stealing another kiss from Beck, she whispers softly to herself.

"I'm so happy, too."

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally wrote a chapter after weeks of heavy studying and revisions for my finals. I hope you'd like this chapter. It's nothing much, but quite fluffy. I hope I've satisfied you with my writing (though I really made a mess with the colours and instruments thingy). Have a great day ahead and much love! xx**

***A quote adapted from Jack Whyte.**

**I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Also, I don't own anything recognisable.**


End file.
